Thirty Minutes
by two ghost writers
Summary: A GKM Fill. "Quinn comes home to find her baby girl fucking herself with something other than her dick. She decides anal will be a big enough punishment." I suck at titles...


WARNINGS: G!P, Anal, ageplay, mommy kink

 **Prompt:**

 **"Quinn comes home to find her baby girl fucking herself with something other than her dick. She decides anal will be a big enough punishment."**

* * *

"I'm home!" Quinn barged into their house throwing her briefcase unto the couch as she passed the living room. "Baby?" she called out into the unusually quiet house. She passed by the kitchen and noticed there was something cooking in the oven still set for 30 minutes. "Huh…where on earth is-" just then Quinn heard something –a moan- upstairs. She carefully treaded the stairs and walked up to her (and sometimes Rachel's) room. Another moan this time followed by a grunt.

Quinn slowly opened the door, she saw a bib discarded on the floor and a baby bottle then there on her bed her baby in her blue star filled onesie the bottom part opened and her hand holding Quinn's special golden vibrating dildo going in and out of her shaven pussy. Her baby still hasn't noticed her arrival and had her eyes closed.

Quinn quickly walked over to the edge and grabbed Rachel's hand, the brunette's eyes quickly opening. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Quinn...I didn't- you-you're home early," the brunette stuttered.

"I thought I told you to behave. But baby seems to be a stubborn little one." Quinn's angry face turned stoic but cold. And Rachel was scared and turned on at the same time of the punishment to come.

"I- I sorry mommy…" Rachel said in a small baby voice. Quinn seeing the brunette's eye's start to water gave in…just a bit.

"I know…but you promised you wouldn't play with yourself whenever mommy is away." Quinn touched the brunette's cheek, and the little one quickly leaned in.

"I sorry! Not again, not gonna do again!" Rachel pleaded holding unto Quinn's hand.

"I have to punish you baby, you disobeyed you're mommy so I'm going to have to punish you. On your hands and legs." When Rachel didn't move, Quinn shouted, "On your hands and legs down on the floor!" Rachel got down on the wooden floor, her poorly covered ass facing Quinn. "Tsk-tsk…it's such a simple little rule baby Rachie. You don't put anything in that little shaven pussy of yours until I get back and you could have had all this." The blonde released her 10 inch cock from its tight confines, slapping against her clothed abs, precum already leaking out of its bulbous head.

"Sorry…I make it up…to mommy," Rachel looked over her shoulder and her eyes turned dark brown with lust as she looked at her mommy's beautiful white cock.

"No! You've disobeyed me and now I need to punish you!" Quinn pulled off Rachel's onesie and pulled her hair back as she kissed her roughly. Tongues infiltrated the other's mouth, Quinn quickly winning the battle as their teeth clashed and she bit on the brunette's bottom lip as she moved away. She started palming her baby girl's ass, caressing it then pulling apart the cheeks revealing the cute little puckered hole. She ran up her tongue, probing the hole just a bit.

Her baby Rachel was moaning so loudly and pushing her ass up Quinn's tongue as it entered the tight asshole of her baby. "Ohhh….mommy, please…" Rachel squeaked as her mommy bit unto one of her ass cheeks.

This wasn't for pleasure, this was a punishment, Quinn reminded herself almost getting lost as her baby moaned out 'mommy' their kink was turning her on more than ever. Quinn gathered some precum from her dick and smothered it all over her thick girth and length. Rachel kept whimpering, thrusting her hips out to get some pressure on her.

"MOMMY!" the brunette shouted as Quinn abruptly thrusted herself in without any warning at all. Then going at a rapid pace. "Ohhh…mommy…so rough…" Rachel grunted to the floor as she bent her elbows, not being able to hold herself up with the fast thrust from her mommy.

"Last I remember," Quinn grunted, "My baby loves it rough!" She thrusted up hard and Rachel screamed. Her ass stretching out to its limits as it took Quinn's thick girth, the hole was burning at the sudden intrusion and the quick pace of her mommy's dick going in and out, bottoming out as her huge, semen-filled balls hit her clit every now and then.  
"This is what you get when you play...ugh…with something else other than mommy's dick!"

"Me sorry," the small girl panted over and over again but the moans and mewls showed how much she was actually enjoying the punishment. "Not doing it again! Mommy!" Rachel cried out when Quinn hit a particularly good spot and the slaps her mommy added.

"You. Better. Not!" Quinn kept thrusting at a hard and quick pace, her legs and abs burning with how forceful and fast she was thrusting into her baby girl, she spread out her baby's ass, loving how Rachel's anus ring kept a tight hold on her dick as it went in and out. She started massaging her baby's ass cheeks, it's hold on her dick, getting tighter.

Her baby was whining more and more and Quinn knew she was close to cumming and so was she; she needed a little something more to get her to the edge. Quinn sped up her thrust.

"MOOOMMMMMYY!" Rachel's body arched towards the wooden floor as she screamed into ecstasy. A sudden vice like grip held her dick in her baby's ass, making it almost impossible to pull out as she tried to keep thrusting.

"RAACHHEEEELL!" Quinn came into her baby's tight ass. Thick white globs of cum, almost leaking out with how much Quinn came. The two were a panting mess; Rachel's upper body slumped down on the hard wooden floor, arms splayed out. Quinn was panting above her, dick still inside her baby.

When she regained her normal breathing she pulled out and Rachel's anus was angry red as it tried to return to its normal size, her cum started pouring out of her ass and travelled down to Rachel's wet pussy. She heard her baby moan as it arrived on her clit.  
"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you put a fucking fake dildo in that pussy of yours." Quinn got up, slapping her baby's ass on the way.

"Mommy…" Rachel called out. The blonde sighed, she made her baby sit upright, moaning as the cum came flooding out some more and let her baby wrap her arms and legs around her body as she moved them on the bed. Quinn examined her baby's still gaping hole.

"Does it hurt baby?" Quinn cooed and the brunette nodded as she lay on her stomach. "Now you understand what'll happen when you fuck yourself with a fake dick…" Quinn spoke, massaging Rachel's lower back.

"I sorry mummy…won't do it again…me good girl…" Rachel talked in her little baby voice and Quinn gathered her in her arms and kissed her all over the face. A minute later, a loud ding was heard in the silence of their little euphoric bubble.

"Wow, 30 minutes have passed." Quinn grinned to herself, proud for lasting about half of it.

"Mommy great!" Rachel exclaimed pulling her face as she looked up at her mommy.

"You're not getting away that easily, you're going to have to drink cow milk for tonight."

* * *

 **I really hope it was good...or okay...**

 **.nitefury sayin' bye.**


End file.
